orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
B. Stratman
Stratman is a veteran and a CO at Litchfield Penitentiary. He was introduced in Season Four and is portrayed by Evan Hall. His first name is currently unknown, although his uniform states that it begins with B. Personality Stratman could go from easygoing and fun, to brute and sadistic when angered. He holds his fellow COs in high regards and even covers for their inappropriate actions, believing them all to be part of a "brotherhood". Physical Appearance Stratman is around 6 feet tall and has a buzz cut and beard. He has a muscular build and hairy and smooth chest, as shown off in "Litchfield's Got Talent". Biography Before Litchfield Not much is known about Stratman before his employment at Litchfield, besides the fact that he used to be a professional stripper during his college years. He was also in the military. Season Five Stratman is rounded up with the other guards when the riot began. After the forced strip searches, he was among the guards locked in the bubble. During the talent show they were forced to put on to entertain the inmates, he performed a strip show, which he ended by giving Leanne a lap dance. Later, he begged to be let out of the bubble to go to the bathroom, saying he wasn't able to in the room with everyone else. He became frantic and hyperventilated until inmates finally grabbed him and pulled him out, locking him instead in a port-a-potty, aka "The Poo," where he remained until Leanne began looking for someone to "donate" her a fingertip to replace the one shot off by Pennsatucky and Coates. She had decided she wanted to use a man's finger so she would be able to finger herself with his finger. In order to stall the chopping off of his finger, Stratman suggested she should try it out first, to make sure it wasn't bad. She agreed and forced him to finger her in front of Angie. Later, Stratman is seen running from Angie and Leanne, he manages to escape through an opening in the prison's fence. A conversation between the two women implies that Leanne tried to have sex with Stratman before he escaped. ... Relationships Friends *Thomas Humphrey (friend, colleague) Stratman often gives Humps advice and is almost the one who convinced him to bring the gun into the prison. *Lee Dixon (friend, colleague) Dixon and Stratman often have banter when off duty. *Desi Piscatella (friend, colleague) Stratman often follows Piscatella's orders. *Artesian McCullough (friend, colleague) McCullough and Stratman seem to be friendly with each other. *Ryder Blake (friend, colleague) - Blake is shown to be friendly with Stratman while working with him. When they lock themselves in the kitchen to avoid being attacked during the riot, they discuss which of the four inmates they have with them (Brandy Epps, Helen Van Maele, Kasey Sankey and Frieda Berlin) they would rather "fuck, marry, kill." *Joel Luschek (friend, colleague) - Stratman and Luschek are shown to be friendly during their employment together. Enemies *Blanca Flores (target) - Stratman finds Blanca disgusting during his employment due to her stench. He forces her to have showers regularly. *Maria Ruiz *Ramona Contreras *Cabrera *Kasey Sankey *Brandy Epps *Helen Van Maele *Leanne Taylor (forced him to finger her and attempted to cut off his finger) *Angie Rice Memorable Quotes Galleries ... Promotional Pictures ... Category:Litchfield Staff - Minimum Security Category:Litchfield Staff - Maximum Security Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Villains Category:Season 4 Antagonists Category:Season 5 Antagonists